Android Love
by A Very Desperate Reader
Summary: Syo's feelings towards his cyan haired senpai have grown immeasurably since the conclusion of the UtaPri awards, but in despair that Ai would never reciprocate Syo throws himself into his idol work to avoid being alone with him. Ai has recently been plagued by random chest pains whenever his thoughts stray towards his short kouhai. What is going on? Don't worry Reiji has the answer


UtaPri FF SyoXAi

The wind howled dangerously outside Shining Agency's Master Course Dorms just as the rain fell rhythmically against the window panes. Despite all the noise outside, all the occupants of the Dorms slept soundly, all except for one short blonde. Groaning silently Syo rolled over once again, sighing heavily he pulled back his blankets and clambered down from the top bunk. Padding silently towards the door, Syo cast a glance at his sleeping sempai, the only things visible of the Android was a tuft of cyan coloured hair. Tearing his eyes away from his sempai, Syo exited the room, letting the door click shut behind him. Left in the dark, Syo began padding towards the Living area, he was well aware he wasn't going to get back to sleep. Slipping behind one of the curtains, the short blonde settled himself on the window seat, one leg stretched out while he hugged his other knee close. Staring blindly out the window Syo's thoughts wandered back to the reason he was unable to sleep.

"Baka, why do you always fight with him. Syo you fool." the blonde growled out, letting his head rest against the wall. "It's not like he could ever see you in any other way either." he muttered after a moment eyes falling shut. After the UtaPri awards show, everyone had been acting strange, though no one had acted stranger than the Android. The feelings that had begun to grow for the cyan haired boy, had been a constant source of puzzlement for the blonde. Sure he was pretty sure he was straight or at least at one point he was certain he was, now however he wasn't so sure. Blue eyes snapped open " Goddammit" he growled his fist clenching as his head fell forward to rest on his knee. In the 9 months he'd been living and working with his cyan haired sempai, all it had done was confuse him. He thought he'd been in love with Haruka, but now he only viewed her as a little sister, someone who needed to be protected. Though seeing the likes of Tokiya and Otoya finally overcome their denial, didn't help at all, plus Syo was certain their was something brewing between Masato and Ren aswell, which unsettled him greatly. Why was it that everyone else was luckier in their love lives than him. Turning ocean blue eyes back to the window, Syo sighed heavily. Having to maintain such close proximity with the boy didn't help matters much either, especially since the boy had begun to physically interfere with choreography and not to mention the cooking lessons. Pink dusted the blonde's cheeks as he remembered the events earlier that day.

Flashback

_Syo had been going through the choreography for one of his new releases alone in one of the less used practice rooms. Cursing under his breath, Syo started again slowing his pace slightly to try to correct his mistakes, however once again he stumbled and crashed to the floor._

"_Goddammit" he groaned scrubbing his face with his hands._

"_Your misplacing your feet and upsetting your balance. You need to compensate for the change in balance before replacing your feet." the monotone voice of the cyan haired boy filtered into the room from the open door. Syo's attention snapped to the doorway, where the Android was leaning casually against the wall just to the side of the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and one foot propped against the wall. The relaxed stance, oozed an unnatural calm._

"_What are you doing here? I thought Natsuki had voice lessons with you" the blonde demanded embarrassed, a light blush dusting his cheeks pink, Syo ducked his head slightly his bangs casting a shadow over his face. _

"_Natsuki has an audition to go to for a new advertisement, so we had to cut the lesson short. He will make up for it later, you need to work on your balance transfers." Cyan eyes bored into the side of the blonde's head._

"_Yeah I know." the shorter boy sighed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Regaining his feet, he restarted the track and took it from the top, cyan eyes analyzing his every move. When it came to the weight transfer, once again the blonde ended up on the floor. Cursing roughly, he huffed out a sigh, the track paused on it's own, though when Syo looked up, his allocated sempai had moved from his spot and now stood only a few feet away from him._

"_Lets go through the transfer without the track, you know how to do it, you just need to go through the steps far slower than the track allows." the Android instructed, the two went through the steps again a few times, the cyan haired boy sometimes using his hands to rebalance the blonde, completely ignoring the obvious flush that would take over the shorter males face when he did so. Before Ai put the track on, after a few more wobbly attempts, Syo finally succeeded the move. Smiling brightly at the Android the blonde was overjoyed._

"_Can we go from the top again? I want to make sure it wasn't a fluke" the blonde asked, the cyan haired boy nodded and rewound the track. Pressing play, cyan eyes analyzed each of the blonde's movements. Syo successfully completed the move and was able to finish the dance properly for the first time. _

"_Not bad, but you still need to work on it. I expect you to perfect it by tomorrow noon, you have two more choreography pieces to get through" the Android instructed stoically, his tone monotonous. Syo grumbled slightly but nodded curtly, walking passed the cyan haired boy to reach for a towel. Staggering slightly, the blonde went toppling forward, closing his eyes bracing for impact. However after a few seconds he cracked open his eyes to realize he was hovering just off the ground, a warm arm wrapped around his waist. Flushing bright red the blonde was set back on his feet by the Android._

"_Ah Arigatou Mikaze-sempai" Syo stuttered out his face still bright red._

"_Be careful next time." the Android returned looking at the blonde blankly. "Why are you so red? Do you have a fever? Or do we have to work on your fitness?" Syo froze when the taller cyan haired boy leaned down and placed his forehead against his. Flushing even further, Syo staggered away shaking his head adamantly._

"_No no I'm fine, must be a little tired. I'm off to take a shower." with that the blonde sprinted from the room leaving a rather confused but stoic android behind him. _

End Flashback

It wasn't too long after that, that the two of them had gotten into another fight. Sighing sadly, Syo curled up around his knees eyes focused on the trails of water, the rain made as it ran down the windows. Heaving another sigh, a lone tear trickled down the boys face. "Why am I in love with you of all people Ai..." he murmured into the silence, completely unaware that he had been heard. The grey eyed watcher, smiled mysteriously as they back tracked and disappeared into the shadows, leaving the blonde to contemplate his love for the cyan eyed boy.

~8~

The moment the clock hit 5am cyan eyes snapped open, Ai sat up slowly, his blankets falling at the movement. Turning his head he eyed his kouhai's sleeping area, blinking in surprise to once again only see Natsuki sleeping. The top bunk was made and empty, almost like it hadn't been slept in, but Ai knew that his youngest kouhai had been asleep when he had entered the room the night before. Blinking again, Ai automatically stood from his bed, and went about his morning routine. His thoughts focused on the strange behaviour Syo had exhibited over the passed fortnight. The short blonde had been awake and ready long before Ai had awoken, and had usually already started in on his schedules. To be honest Ai was certain Syo was avoiding him for some reason, pausing in his thoughts the Android clutched at his chest, eyes widening at the tight pressure that resulted from his previous train of thought. Shaking himself off, he continued Syo was also working himself harder, often going through a schedule and a half a day now. If he didn't slow down slightly he was going to get sick. Ai paused again, where'd that thought come from, it sounded as if he was worried about his hot tempered kouhai. Blinking, he realised he was in fact worried about Syo.

"Well that is an unexpected development" the cyan haired boy murmured to himself, as he continued on with his morning. It wasn't until late that afternoon, that the cyan haired sempai tracked down his short kouhai to the gazebo. The android watched him stoically, analyzing him from a distance as he practiced. Ai noticed that the blonde looked, tired and in addition looked rather flushed. The blonde slumped to the grass, breathing heavily he reached for his waterbottle. Ai watched silently as the boy drank from the bottle, _'he looks like he's working hard, its kinda cute'_ the android started at the thought blinking rapidly trying to digest his thoughts. _'Cute? Since when have I found the midget cute?'_ he immediately went through his memories since meeting the boy. Startled to find several instances, Ai examined them carefully. There was the first time they met, when Ai had literally leaned up against the boy causing him to freak out. The effort the blonde put into his role on the set for the Prince of Fighting sequel. Not to mention a few instances during their lessons. Not to mention the UtaPri awards, and how invigorated Ai had felt watching his youngest kouhai dance, though that was also interrupted by a flash of heat when Syo had danced with Cecil so intimately. Ai decided he would discuss the matter later with Reiji, he was the oldest member of Quartet Night, and the best person to speak to about emotion, as he was always shoeing his. Mind made up Ai returned to watching the blonde, before deciding his kouhai should call it a day.

"You've been out here for 3 hours already, you should call it a day, else you might get ill." Ai called out to the boy, his tone emotionless, though a small smirk played on his lips when the blonde was startled.

"GAHHH, where did you come from" Syo exclaimed a hand over his racing heart, blue eyes wide in shock. Ai shifted from his stance of leaning against the tree to walk towards the blonde.

"I've been watching you for about half an hour" Ai answered bluntly, coming to a stop a few feet away from the panting blonde. Cocking a hip and resting on it he let cyan irises take in the sight in front of him. The blonde was wearing a white tank top that showed off well developed muscles, black and red exercise shorts and a pair of Nike airs. His hair was messy from the dancing, and sweat beaded the boy's forehead._'he looks good...'_ Ai felt a slight blush rise and settle on his cheeks, lightly dusting them pink at the thought.

"Whaa?" the blonde blushed staggering back slightly, completely aware of the cyan eyes analyzing him.

"You were absorbed in practice." Ai responded, maintaining an emotionless mask.

"Is it normal for you to spy on us" Syo retorted blushing madly, turning around abruptly stalking to the gazebo to grab the towel he had brought with him. Ai watched him as he walked away for a moment in silence before answering.

"Just checking up on you to see where you were at, it took quite some time to find you. You appear to be avoiding me" Syo blush deepened at that observation cause it was true, he had been avoiding the cyan haired boy, the blonde still had his back to the android.

"Wh-why would I be avoiding you? I've just been busy." Syo stuttered out, breathing heavily, he cursed under his breath. With the lack of sleep and his quest to avoid being alone with the cyan haired boy, he'd overworked himself.

"My data states that you have been going through nearly 2 full schedules a day for the past 2 weeks and as a result, you are way ahead of anyone else. That leaves me to guess that you are, in fact, avoiding me" the cyan haired boy reported, cyan irises boring into the blondes back.

"I'm not avoiding you. I just want to be the best idol I can be" Syo lied turning to face the cyan haired boy. His face hot, from blush or fever he didn't know. Cyan met Ocean.

"You're lying" Ai stated calmly, he'd always been able to read Syo the easiest.

"Leave me alone" Syo grumbled collecting his bag and stuffing his things into it. The blonde wrapped the towel around his neck and picked up his waterbottle. Shouldering his bag he barely made it a few steps before he stumbled, cursing under his breath, the blonde tried again. This time he tripped, though before he could faceplant, a warm arm wrapped around his waist. The other grabbed the falling sports bag. "Let me go sempai!" Syo grunted struggling against the cyan haired boys grip.

"No. It's just as I expected, yesterday you had the beginnings of a fever, today its seems to have taken. You've overworked yourself, and probably haven't slept enough" Ai responded, taking the bag from the blonde and shouldering it himself.

"Who's fault's that" Syo muttered, slightly delirious, from the fever and the proximity to the cyan haired boy. Ai chose that moment to pick up the blonde bridal style and begin walking towards the Dorms. "Ahh lemme go sempai, I can walk" Syo grumbled struggling against the Android's hold. Ai simply tightened his grip on the boy in his arms.

"No you can't. You're fever is too high, for you to do anything right now." the blonde simply grumbled and halted in his struggles. Much to his appreciation, the two didn't come across any of the others on the way back to their room. Ai made Syo open the door, and entered still carrying the blonde. Instead of walking towards the bunk beds, Ai deposited the sick blonde on his own bed, much to the blonde's embarrassment. Ai went and retrieved Syo's pajama's, after dumping the sports bag on the blonde's bed. "Get changed and get under the covers. I'll be back I need to talk to Reiji." with that the cyan haired boy left the room leaving a delirious Syo to his own devices for a few minutes. It didn't take long for the youngest member of Quartet Night to track down the hyperactive brunette.

"Ah Ai-Ai, I was just about to come and find you" Reiji grinned at the Android.

"Syo is sick, he has overworked himself. I was hoping you would be able to make him some soup or something." Ai explained, as cyan met grey.

"Syo-chan is sick, that no good. I'll make something up right away." Reiji exclaimed, pouting childishly.

"Arigatou Reiji, I must be getting back" with that the Android turned and left, the oldest member of Quartet Night smiled slyly at the retreating back of the cyan haired boy. With a chuckle Reiji skipped towards the kitchens. When Ai returned, he was actually glad that Syo had done as he was told the first time, Syo was curled up under the covers of the Androids bed, panting slightly. Ai went to the bathroom and retrieved a washcloth, a bowl he filled with cold water and tablets from the medicine cabinet, before returning to the blonde's side. Setting everything on the bedside table, Ai went to work, he helped Syo swallow the tablets before wetting the cloth and laying it on the youngsters forehead to lower the temperature. Syo watched the Android stoically go through the motions of caring for him.

"Why are you helping me? Why not get Natsuki to do it?" the blonde panted, clouded blue eyes watching the cyan haired boy. Ai felt his chest tighten, a clenching pain around his heart, though he showed nothing outwardly he was growing concerned with these pains, he made a note to talk to the Professor about it.

"Natsuki would only irritate your fever further, plus there is a 30% chance he could contract the virus. I on the other hand am immune, so therefore the best candidate to care for you" Ai answered indifferently, just as Syo was about to retort a knock sounded at the door. Reiji entered not a second later holding a tray.

"Chicken soup and tea, for the sick Syo-chan" he smiled brightly approaching the room's two occupants. Ai helped Syo into a seating position, before Reiji settled the tray on the boy's lap. Syo blinked slowly before picking up a spoon and beginning to eat.

"Eat then Sleep. I need to talk to Reiji" Ai ordered the boy, Syo grumbled a bit but nodded, to sick to rebel. Ai stood from his place at beside the bed and walked towards the door, Reiji following him calling out good wishes to the blonde boy, once in the hallway the brunette turned grey eyes on his youngest band mate.

"What did you need to talk to me about Ai-Ai, you aren't going to go confessing your love for me are you?" the man teased, chuckling at the deadpanned face of his companion.

"Nothing of the sort, but I do have something I need to speak with you about." Ai responded, leading the older man out of the dorms and towards the lake.

"Oh? And what does it have to do with me?" the brunette had a sneaking suspicion as to the subject matter, and wandered past the now still form of the cyan haired boy, to stand at the waters edge, studying the boy from the corner of his eye. The cyan haired boy was silent, his eyes glued to the water, face emotionless.

"What does it mean when you think someone is cute?" the Android asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the two of them.

"It usually means you are attracted to them Ai-Ai? Oooh you think someone's cute? Ai-Ai in love Ah Kawaii~" Reiji exclaimed, grinning at the boy, who now had a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"I'm not sure, I don't understand emotions, you know this." Ai answered monotonously "What does it mean when your chest hurts at the thought that someone is avoiding you, or prefers someone else? And why are theses pains often accompanied by anger?" cyan irises flickered towards the brunette who was now just smiling at him gently.

"Ai-Ai what you are describing to me is heart-ache and jealously. Both of them are felt by someone who is in love, and the person they love is avoiding them, oblivious to their affections or perhaps is in love with someone else." Grey eyes watched softly as the Android analyzed this new information. Cyan eyes widened in shock as Ai thought on the brunettes words, ducking his chin slightly and turning his head so his bangs cast a shadow over his face he asked one last question of the brunette who was now wearing a soft smile.

"How do you know you are in...love" the whispered question made Reiji sigh softly, he walked to the cyan haired boys side facing the opposite way. He place a hand on the boys shoulder as he spoke.

"To be in love is to feel pure happiness at being with a person, and despite how irritating or hopeless they can sometimes be, you love them anyway. It's the warm feeling that fills you when you look at the person who you love. The want to spend time with them, to occupy their very thoughts constantly when you are apart, to be the only person that person looks at. The desire to touch that person, embrace them, kiss them, to hold them and never let go. To be in love is to share your entire being with another, to hurt when they hurt, laugh, smile and cry when they do, to worry about about them constantly. You never want them to be unhappy, it hurts to see them unhappy in anyway. To be by their side seems to be the most natural thing in the world, most of the time you don't realize how much you love someone until they are gone. If I were in love with someone I would tell them as soon as I could before they disappear." the brunette spoke softly, and though the cyan haired boy said nothing, Reiji knew he had heard him. Patting the boys shoulder he left the Android to his thoughts.

"...warmth?" the boy whispered turning his eyes back towards the lake. Ai analyzed the new information and tried to apply it to the unsettling feelings he was often drowned in when he was near the short blonde. Cyan eyes widened as his past actions began to correlate with the new data. All the times he had actively sought out the blonde, despite the fact that he had no specific need to, the times during practice when instead of simply showing the boy a move, he had physically helped the boy. The way the boy could make him smile, or heaven forbid laugh so naturally. To say he was overwhelmed by this new flood of data was an understatement. Placing a hand on his chest he thought about the small blonde, eyes widening when his heartbeat picked up at the mere thought. " I'm in love...?" the Android murmured, eyes still wide. Clenching his fist into his shirt cyan eyes fluttering closed, Ai took a deep breath before turning away from the lake. Dropping his hand from his shirt, the cyan haired boy walked back to the dorms, his thoughts focused on a particularly troublesome blonde, blue eyed idol.

~8~

Ai returned to the room just as the sun was setting, he had spent a few hours in the recording studio trying to sort himself out. Reiji had come by earlier to let him know that Natsuki was going to sleep in a spare room, while Syo was sick to avoid the chance of contracting it. The cyan haired boy stood at the door, staring at the handle for a few moments before he entered the room. His eyes immediately landed on the sleeping blonde, a warmth settled in his chest at the sight. Syo had curled himself into a ball underneath the covers, his arms wrapped around one of the spare pillows, his face peaceful in sleep. Ai shut the door quietly, and padded silently over to the bed, kneeling at the bedside he reached out and laid a hand against the blonde's forehead. He was relieved to note, the boys fever had dropped slightly, even so Ai rewet the washcloth and replaced it gently. Ai sat beside the bed studying the sleeping blonde, his thoughts going back to what Reiji had said earlier by the lake. He gently brushed a few stray blonde locks out of the boys face, his expression soft.

"...don't realize till they're gone. Have I already missed my chance? Or did I never have one in the first place..." Ai murmured, removing his hand from the boy hair and standing. He settled himself down at the coffee table with a few papers and set into work on his kouhai's upcoming schedules. It wasn't long until the blonde began to stir, Ai glanced over at the boy as he began to groan. Standing from his seat, the cyan haired boy checked the blonde's fever, at the action blue eyes cracked open.

"Mi..ka..ze-sem...pai" the blonde sounded out, bleary eyes opening further to take in the cyan haired boy leaning over him.

"Yes Syo. You've been asleep for a few hours now, your fever has dropped a bit as well." the Android answered replacing the wet washcloth on the blonde's forehead. "If you are up to it, Reiji filled a thermos with chicken soup" the cyan haired idol added softly, though he was avoiding the blonde's eyes by organizing the bedside table.

"Y-yes." Syo answered struggling to sit up, Ai immediately helped the boy into a sitting position before dealing with the thermos, and pouring out some soup into a bowl and handing it to the blonde with a spoon. The Android watched the blonde silently for a few moment before standing and taking the water bowl towards the bathroom to refill it. Syo felt awkward eating in front of the boy, though he was aware that there seemed to be something bothering his sempai. Ai returned not long after and placed the now refilled bowl on the bedside table turning cyan coloured eyes towards the eating blonde.

"Is there anything else you need Syo?" the blonde startled slightly at the question, sending a confused look to the cyan haired idol, before shaking his head. "Alright then, you should take some more medicine and try to get back to sleep after you are finished eating." Ai instructed gently, now he was aware of his feelings he just couldn't be cold towards the boy anymore. Syo had picked up on the change in tone sending another confused look to his sempai.

"Are you alright sempai?" he asked after resuming eating. Ai looked at the boy eyes wide for a moment before he turned his head to face the window. It had grown dark outside as he had been working and watching over the boy.

"Its nothing to worry about Syo" he responded softly, his eyes falling shut for a few moment. "Just something I have to work on" opening his eyes he turned back to the blonde. Who had finished eating and was looking at him oddly.

"Something is bothering you though." Syo insisted, watching as the cyan haired idol sighed.

"Yes, but it's something that I have to work on alone." the Android replied cyan meeting blue for a moment before Ai broke eye contact and turned his head again.

"Did I do something?" the blonde questioned, panicking slightly at the thought of the cyan haired idol finding out about his feelings.

"No Syo, you didn't do anything." Ai replied with a sigh, still avoiding eye contact.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Syo demanded harshly, glaring at the Android. Ai startled slightly turned to meet hard blue eyes. Before he blushed lightly and looked down at the duvet. Ai was silent for a few moments before he decide to sit on the edge of the bed, though he kept his eyes lowered. Cyan irises flickering over the blankets patterns, as he fisted his pants.

"You must know that I'm a amateur when it comes to emotions." Ai began explaining quietly, maybe talking about it would help him. "Recently I have been experiencing new...emotions and have been unable to name them. It was the reason for my conversation with Reiji earlier." Syo looked at the other idol confused.

"So if you know what your feeling why are you still bothered by it?" the blonde asked. Ai chuckled at the naivete behind the question.

"Its still bothering me because of why I feel this way, and who brings about these feelings" the cyan haired idol answered his kouhai, looking up from his analysis of the blankets to hesitantly meet the blonde's eyes. "Its all very confusing for me." he admitted. Syo looked at the other boy wide eyed at the confession.

"Did you want to talk about it?" he offered tentatively after a moment or two of silence. Ai searched his eyes for a few moments before smiling slightly, shocking the blonde at the action.

"I'd like that Syo." he responded, standing from the bed, he took the bowl and spoon from the blonde and set them aside. "I'd prefer you stay in bed but I'm not sure how comfortable you would be with me sitting on it properly, so if you're up to it I can help you over to the couch?" the blonde blushed at the thought of he and Ai on the same bed and nodded accepting the offer by pushing the covers back. Ai helped the shorter boy stand and walk over to the white couch. After Syo was seated, Ai grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around the blonde before taking up his seat in the armchair. Syo blushed furiously at the cyan haired idol's actions. Taking a moment to compose himself he looked up to meet the other idols gaze, he cleared his throat before speaking feeling slightly awkward about the whole deal.

"So whats bothering you about this whole thing?" Ai let out a surprised snort at the rather blunt question, a hand rising to cover his mouth as he tried to stifle laughter. Despite the shock Syo felt at the unexpected sound coming from his sempai, his eyes narrowed. "It's not that funny." he pouted. Ai chuckled slightly, a rather natural smile forming on his face at the defensive tone the blonde used. _'Has he always been this cute?'_ the cyan haired idol questioned internally.

"Gomen Syo, I didn't mean to laugh" the blonde blushed slightly at sight the Android made. His head tilted slightly, cyan eyes sparkling in amusement and a gentle smile on his flawless face. The smile that was so very rare to see, looked so natural Syo couldn't help but want to see more of it.

"N-no problems sempai" Syo stammered, averting his gaze as his blush deepened. Ai chuckled again to himself at the sight, before his expression fell and cyan eyes focused onto the floor.

"Now to answer your question, I suppose the thing that bothers me the most about these 'feelings' is there is no way to avoid humiliation if they are not reciprocated" the Android answered his kouhai, fidgeting uncharacteristically. Syo turned his blue eyed gaze back to study the idol in front of him.

"You sound like you are talking about..." he tailed off eyeing the cyan haired idol who stilled at the sound.

"Love." Ai supplied quietly, his eyes never lifting from the floor. Syo's heart clenched in his chest at the word, jealously spilling from his every pore, though he held back on a sharp tongued response.

"So you are worried about getting rejected?" Syo surmised, going quickly through his thoughts about potential girls, the only two girls close enough to be options were Nanami or Shibuya-san but it may be someone outside of the Master Course.

"Well, yes. I'm not sure if they are in love with someone else or not. They don't seem to like me very much." Ai answered, resuming his previous fidgeting. Syo's thought processes narrowed in on that tidbit of information trying to pin it on someone. "I also don't know if they would be willing to have a relationship with another man. Up until now there has been nothing to suggest they were interested in men." the blonde started at that, Ai was gay? Hope began to flutter in the blonde's chest at that. Though he was quick to squash it, there was very little to no chance his beautiful sempai was talking about him.

"Have you thought about asking them?" Syo asked, silently cursing the hope that rose in him.

"I'd be too concerned by the answer. What if my data is correct and they don't want to pursue a relationship with a man?" At this the cyan haired boy looked up at the blonde, his cheeks dusted pink, before he averted his gaze again.

"It'd be worth the risk, at least you would know for certain. And should you be correct, you can start to move on" the blonde answered nodding sagely, although he was observing the other idol out of the corner of his eye. Ai was silent for a few moments before he raised his eyes to look at the blonde.

"Are you in love with anyone Syo?" at the question the blonde started, blushing and spluttering out negatives which only caused the Android to tilt his head in curiosity. "You are." he stated bluntly, though Syo couldn't help but notice that his sempai seemed to be disappointed by that.

"Y-yes I guess I am" Syo finally admitted, his face glowing red.

"Is it Natsuki or perhaps Haruka?" Ai queried his blank mask falling into place. The blonde felt disappointed as the cyan haired idol shut down.

"N-neither." he stuttered his eyes dropping to study his hands. "Natsuki is simply my childhood friend and Nanami, perhaps once but I can only see her like a little sister now." the blonde admitted, missing the flash of hope in cyan coloured eyes.

"It must be someone in the Dorms, as you haven't had much exposure outside of it." Ai commented, though he would vehemently deny the fact he was digging for information. Syo simply flushed deeper at that, leading Ai to know he was correct. "That leaves me to guess that it is either one of your fellow STARISH members or perhaps a member of Quartet Night" Ai smirked, as the blonde fell into defensive mode.

"WHAA, What makes you say that! It could be Shibuya-san or even Hyuuga-sensei." Syo spluttered.

"Your defensive attitude leads me to believe that my guess was correct. Plus I doubt you would so carelessly blurt out to me who it is." the cyan haired idol analyzed, leaning forward in his chair eyeing the blushing blonde "Now it can't be Natsuki or Haruka as you already ruled them out for me. Ichinose and Ittoki are in a supposedly 'secret' relationship, although I'm certain everyone is aware of it, and you don't seem to be already heartbroken leading me to believe that this person isn't currently in a relationship. Hijirikawa and Jinguji are fooling no one with their denial and as far as I am aware you and Aijima still don't see eye to eye. Although that might just be a clever ploy..."Ai trailed off, smirking in victory when the blonde reacted badly to his suggestion.

"Who could ever love that airheaded baka!" Syo exploded vein pulsating at the thought.

"Well that leaves a member of Quartet Night." Ai grinned inwardly at the shocked expression that found it's way onto the blondes face, the hope that had died reignited and burned brightly at the new data he was collecting. "Reiji reminds you too much of Natsuki, so I assume that rules him out and I have never seen you even speak to Camus." the Android mused, observing the fidgeting blonde who was looking more and more nervous the more he spoke, plus his denial was just getting more desperate. Taking a risk, Ai stood from his chair and strolled over to stand in front of the now panicking blonde, leaning down he trapped the blonde against the back of the couch. Syo was blushing heavily as the cyan haired idol leaned his head down leaving barely a few inches between their faces. "Every single reaction you've had up to this point simply supports my analysis Syo. This leaves me to believe that you are either in love with Ranmaru or me." the cyan haired idol was smirking, eyes bright as he gazed into panic ridden blue eyes.

"W-what makes you think it could be you?" the blonde stammered out, desperately trying to calm down, but the proximity of the other idol was making it difficult for him to breathe. Especially as he became increasingly more aware how close the cyan haired boys lips were. Ai grinned triumphantly at this statement, warmth filled him at the knowledge that he was the object of Syo's affection. The contentment that filled him at the thought that his feelings were reciprocated, was blinding.

"You just gave yourself away Syo." the cyan haired idol smirked at the blonde "In love with your sempai are you?" he teased, pleased by the resulting blush and stuttered denial, he did so love teasing the shorter male.

"W-what? N-No Way!" Syo stammered, averting his eyes looking anywhere except the cyan eyes and lips that hovered mere inches away from his.

"Hmph, I'll tell you a secret Syo" Ai whispered leaning forwards, smirking as the blonde stopped breathing, tilting slightly until his lips were beside the blondes ear, he felt the trapped boy shudder. "You aren't the only one" he murmured his breath tickling the boys neck. Retreating, Ai moved back just far enough to observe the blonde's expression. Syo was in shock, it took a few moments for him to actually register what the idol had said, his eyes snapped up to meet warm cyan. Syo's breathing hitched again at the amount of emotion dancing in the cyan orbs hovering above him.

"H-how..." he breathed, staring at the idol trapping him to the couch.

"I'm not entirely sure myself Shorty" Ai teased looking at the boy fondly, he was actually surprised at how easy showing his emotions was when with the blonde. Syo glared slightly at the insult to his height before taking on a far more vulnerable expression which caused Ai's breathing to hitch .

"But me? This isn't a joke or worse a dream?" Syo asked quietly blue eyes searching the Androids face. The cyan haired idol's face turned soft, his eye gentle and warm as he looked down at the blonde.

"No jokes and you are definitely awake." the Android responded, smiling slightly when the blonde pinched himself anyway.

"But me...seriously?" Syo was staring at Ai in disbelief.

"Yes you. Forgive me for not realizing sooner" the cyan haired idol confirmed, Syo surprised the boy by flinging his arms around the boy's neck and burying his face into the Androids chest. Ai's eyes widened at the blondes actions, though they eased not long after, in response Ai wrapped his own arms around the blonde boy on the couch. Straightening he pulled the blonde up with him, so the two were standing in the center of their rooms embracing.

"You're forgiven" Syo mumbled into the idol's chest after a few minutes. Ai leaned back from the embrace, unwrapping one arm and using his hand to raise the blonde's chin so he could look into the shorter male's blue eyes. He studied Syo for a few moments before smiling at the boy.

"You're quite cute you know" Syo glared at the idol who chuckled at the reaction. "Its not a bad thing, in fact your reactions are one of the things I love most about teasing you" he smirked as the blonde blushed deeply and averted his eyes, mumbling under his breath. Ai watched fascinated as the blonde's flush deepened and his eyes dropped, he could here a whisper of a request though it was so quiet, he looked at the blonde in question. Sighing Syo repeated it louder in response to the unspoken request, meeting the taller boy's cyan gaze quickly before dropping it.

"I want to hear you say it..." the blonde muttered embarrassed. Ai blushed at the request, aware of what the boy was referring too. He blinked a few times before he shifted his hand to cup the side of the shorter boy's face gaining the attention of the blonde. Blue met cyan, as the two idols eye's locked Ai spoke softly.

"I love you." blue eyes widened before filling with tears, as a bright smile found its way onto the blonde's face. Ai watched worried as the tears fell from blue eyes. Syo let out a watery laugh, using the back of his hand to wipe away the tears.

"I didn't realize how much I wanted to hear that, thank you sempai." Ai sighed in relief despite the tears that continued to fall down the blonde's cheeks. Wiping them away with his hands Ai smiled at the shorter boy.

"Your turn Syo" he smirked teasingly, the blonde blushed letting out a slightly watery laugh before smiling up at the taller idol.

"I love Ai-sempai" he grinned cheekily, Ai was filled with warmth at the words and he let his forehead rest against Syo's, absentmindedly noting the blonde was feverless.

"Good, because I didn't know how I was going to cope if you were in love with one of the others." the cyan haired boy replied, eyes soft.

"It was never going to be anyone else" the blonde murmured making the Android smile, the blonde took the time to examine the other boy's face for a few moments. It was not lost on Ai, the amount of times Syo's eyes trailed to his lips. Smirking at the shorter blonde, eyes lighting up he closed the gap, drawing a slight gasp from the smaller boy. Ai stopped just millimeters away from the blonde's lips.

"If you wanted a kiss that badly you could have asked" he teased, earning a blush in response.

"Just kiss me Baka!" Syo growled, grinning the taller boy complied. It was short by most standards, but the electricity that had sparked at the contact of their lips, stole the breath from both of them.

"Whoa" Syo murmured, blue eyes wide. The cyan haired idol agreed silently before leaning in and stealing the blonde's lips again, an unknown hunger having been awoken in him. The two broke away panting a few minutes later, bright smiles adorning their faces. One of Ai's hands cupped Syo's face gently while the other rested, wrapping around the back of the blonde's slender neck, fingers buried in the shorter boy's hair. Syo still had one arm wrapped around the taller idols neck, while the other was resting on Ai's raised arm.

"I love you" Ai murmured again stealing yet another kiss, Syo let out a laugh in between kisses.

"I've created a monster" the blonde teased, burying his hands in soft cyan locks. Cyan eyes sparkled laughingly at the boy. "I love it" he grinned. Ai laughed, dropping his hand from the blonde's cheek to wrap the now free arm around the smaller idol's waist, pulling Syo into him.

"You'd better." the taller of the two growled teasingly, this time Syo initiated the kiss leaving them both breathless. Ai smiled at the blonde before it registered that said blonde had very nearly collapsed earlier that day due to being ill. Switching into his role as sempai he pulled away from the blonde. "Now come you are still sick, you need rest." Syo pouted slightly at the loss of contact. But complied to the taller idols ushering, and headed towards the bed, Ai having picked up the forgotten blanket and followed. Once the blonde had been tucked under the covers, Ai leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead resulting in a light blush to dust the blonde's cheeks, however just as he was about to return to his schedules. Syo's hand shot out from the covers to catch the cyan haired idol's arm, Ai turned a questioning stare onto the blonde.

"Stay with me?" at the muttered question, Ai grinned, the blonde was blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"As you wish" he responded "Let me pack up and get changed. I'll be back in a few minutes" Syo sighed in relief and released the Android allowing him to do as he's said he would. Once changed and packed up, Ai turned off the lights making his way back to the bed, slipping under the covers. As the cyan haired boy settled, Syo reached out for him in the dark of the room. Chuckling Ai pulled the smaller boy to him allowing his kouhai to snuggle into his chest, he pressed a kiss to the blonde's hair whispering a good night. The two fell asleep with smiles on their faces and their hearts warm and full. Unaware of the spectacle they would provide their amused band mates the following morning due to the enthusiastic antics of Reiji and Natsuki.

_Fin_.


End file.
